The First and The Last
by luisma1425
Summary: He was four when made the jump and then he turned 15, bored and lonely. What better way to spend time than mess around with reality? Where Izuku Midoriya has a Quirk that makes him stand above everything. Major AU, Quirk!Zuku, NonOFA!Zuku. Contains Crossover material from other series/anime.
1. Prologue:He who stands outside of realit

**Author's Note: Welcome to "The First and The Last". This fanfiction will have characters from other series/games appearing to complement the BNHA fandom. The setting will take place in BNHA story, the romance aspect will have it's ups and down. On the fence on having more than 3 partners if any at all.**

**This story will contain a cast variety from other manga/games, both for the Heroes and the Villains side. Unlike the regular BNHA, Quirks won't be the only super power however there are some things that I _won't_ add at all such as:**

**Supernatural world from Highschool DxD.**

**Supernatural world from Rozario+Vampire.**

**What I mean by this is I'm not adding "youkai" or "devils/angels/fallen angels" to the mix, only the type of power/energy they use. An example would be Rias Power of Extinction, that can fall under a Quirk. Stuff like werewolves and vampires will fall under mutation-type Quirks instead of the Youkai folklore.**

**The various deities from the other manga/games will be around but won't play any major role until very late into the story and I'm not disclosing which ones will be. I can only say that DxD _is not_ from where I'll be taking them.**

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

**The First and The Last**

**Prologue: He who stands outside of reality**

The crackling of the frying pan alerted him that his food was burning, with a slight sigh he stood up from the counter and turned around facing the stove.

"Urgh... I really shouldn't have gotten so focused on that new hero..." The male muttered while he looked at the, obviously, burnt scrambled eggs. With another sigh leaving his lips he turned off the stove, dumped the content of the pan in a plate and set it next to an open notebook on the counter before the male took a seat again.

"Then again... Yu did say her suit would look good on her, and she wasn't wrong" He said to himself as he picked up the pencil that rested beside the notebook and continued to do the sketch of Mt. Lady only to stop and take a bite out of the _no longer burned_ scrambled eggs.

BZZ

The pencil stopped, blinking he pulled out his smartphone and with a quick flick he opened the message.

[Bachan: Oi Izu you're probably lazying right now but you do remember that today is your entrance exam to U.A right?]

'Izu' mouth popped into an 'o'

"I knew I was forgetting something..." A quick look at the clock told him he only had 5 minutes before the exam started.

[OAB: Thank you, I had forgotten about it Bachan]

He sent the reply, not that 'bachan' would remember, after all... Well maybe he wouldn't need to reset things this time so she would remember.

'Izu' stood up to his full height of 5'5''(167cm roughly) and extended his elbows until they cracked with a loud pop.

[Bachan: Urgh you! This is why I keep telling you that living alone is bad for you you!]

He snorted before stowing the phone on his jean back-pocket. A snap of his fingers levitated the rest of the meal and made it orbit around his head while he moved out of the kitchen and into the living room of his home. The only items in said room were the 3 person sofa, a coffee table, a led TV hanging on the opposite end of sofa and the hanger that held his signature hoodie.

He moved through the space as he kept stretching each limb, making himself look like a cat stretching his hind lends and back, until he finally grabbed the hoodie and donned it, throwing the hood over his puffed green hair, leaving only his mouth visible from how far below the hood fell. Not that it bothered him in the slightest.

...After all, what was reality when you could bend it to your will, right?

_It was absolutely boring let me tell you_.

'Izu' kept moving until he reached the door that would led him outside of his abode, with another snap the door opened and he walked to the outside world taking a bite of the orbiting meal every few steps.

The grayness of the world greeted him, paused birds in the sky, soundless cars in standby, trees frozen mid-breeze.

_Yes, it's just as you're thinking._

He kept walking at a leisure pace through the stairs from the apartment complex that housed his home, stopping only to pick the trash from the other tenants and throwing it on the proper recyclable bins. He kept doing the same thing even after leaving the complex and hitting the streets, only this time he would dodge the ocasional un-moving pedestrian.

_No, I am doing what you're thinking but there's more to it than just that._

The only full stop 'Izu' made was when he saw a small girl about to fall down on her face, she couldn't be no more older than 5, with a quick swipe of his back-pocket and check on his phone clock 'Izu' deduced he'd have more than enough time for this.

_And so I will step back into reality._

"AHH!" The girl shrieked and flailed but felt no pain.

"Are you all right?"

Came the voice of 'Izu' above her, the little girl turned wide eyed at the figure that appeared out of nowhere and now was holding her from falling by the back of her shirt.

"Ah?"

"I'll take that as a yes" 'Izu' smiled, and the girl could tell because that was all she could see from beneath the hood "Up you go~" He pulled on her shirt and set her back on her own two feet.

"Ah"

"Please be more careful while playing, no point having an injury stop your playtime right?" 'Izu' said with another smile, a bit of a fang popping from the side of his mouth "Stay safe, all right? Bye bye~"

_The world stilled again._

He snickered at the astonished face of the little girl as he continued his leisure walk towards the academy, another look at his phone clock.

_'Still have 4 minutes left, more than enough time'_

_-0-_

If 'Izu' had stayed for a minute more, he would've been in the first seat row to how the mother fused over her little girl and about how she could possibly have hurt herself by running ahead. Of course the mother would be confused by how the child would try to tell her about a _green hooded person_ who helped her before she fell but the mother would chalk it up to children imagination and continue scolding the little girl.

-0-

'Izu' stopped once he finally reached his destination, standing in front of the massive gates of the prestigious U.A High School where a dozen more un-moving people stood about.

_'Ops forgot about that'_

"-ooks bigger on the inside"

"-lly be heroes"

And a dozen more conversations reached his ears as he stood in the center of sea of the future to be students stepping through the gates and into school grounds for the entrance test.

"Oi, move aside extra"

_'Ah, I hadn't heard that voice in so long'_

'Izu' turned around, a flick of his wrist making a thick leather book appear in his hand and brought it up to his face making it impossible to see anything between the hood and the book itself. 'Izu' could clearly see despite the items and smiled bemusedly at the annoyed expression on the explosive blond face.

"Tch, I said move you piece of shit" Growled the blond teen as he took another step forward into 'Izu's personal space.

All 'Izu' did was tilt himself, as in, legs kept straight, torso tilted to the side and head tilted even lower with the book and hoodie still hiding his features.

"Are you making fun of me?"

'Izu' wobbled from side to side in a no-no manner.

"Grrr" The blond actually growled, okay maybe that was enough antagonizing his... uhh... what was the term, ah yes, brother from another mother.

"It's always nice to see you again, Kacchan" 'Izu' let the book return to nonexistence as he righted himself to pat the blond the head in a patronizing way.

"What the- Deku! What the fuck are you-"

"Hush Kacchan hush, let me fuss over you for a bit" 'Izu' spoke mockingly before actually turning serious "Have you been well?"

"Fuck off!" 'Kacchan' growled as he took a step back, not that he would ever admit doing so and less to the person standing in front of him "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Language"

"Why the f-"

"Kacchan!" 'Izu' exclaimed exasperatedly as he threw a withering glare at the teen, though the hood hid it from view "Why else would I be here?"

"I swear if it's to become a h-"

"I promised Bachan to look after you of course!" 'Izu' exclaimed happily.

"You fucki-"

"Ah! With that said, we should hurry up or we won't reach the classroom in time" 'Izu' smiled, not the happy smiles from earlier.

It was a demented smile.

'Kacchan' took another step backwards, he knew that smile. It was never a good thing when it appeared on the bastard's face.

"Don't you fuc-

_Reality stopped._

"-king... Urgh" 'Kacchan' stumbled as the world lost it's shine _again_.

'Izu' smiled as he turned back around and started walking. "Come on Kacchan, we'll be late if we don't hurry up you know~"

'Kacchan' sighed before acquiescing and caught up with the bastard.

"So, what's the real reason you're here Deku?" 'Kacchan' asked after they turned a corner and started walking up the stairs, dodging the un-moving pedestrians every so often.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's because I was bored?"

"Yes"

"Wow... No hesitation, that kinda... Yeah I guess I deserve that" Izu mumbled and scratched his hair, through the hoodie, before he tilted his head to Kacchan's side "Wow you've gotten a lot stronger"

Kacchan stumbled but caught himself, '_this bastard...' _they hadn't spent more than a minute together and Deku more than likely already knew everything he did for the past year they hadn't seen each other.

"You know, since we'll be here for a while we can train together, again" Izu gave him an honest smile this time and that made Kacchan freeze.

If Kacchan accepted, Deku would put him through another living hell but extraordinary results however even if he declined Deku would somehow find a way to get inside his head and make himself work twice as hard without being present.

Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

"As long as you don't go overboard..." Kacchan grumbled through his teeth.

'Izu' snickered as he opened the door where written portion of the exam would take place, all the seats were already filled and the frozen teacher stood at the front with a stack of papers, mouth half open.

"Anchor yourself" 'Izu' warned.

_Reality resumed._

"And so- Oh? There were still missing students?" The teacher stared at the two new additions to the classroom.

"Yeah sorry about that, entry n#1420 and n#899 reporting sir" 'Izu' greeted cheerfully as he pushed Kacchan to his designated seat and took the one next to him.

'Kacchan' growled, hiding his face in his hands as the students snickered around him.

"That's fine but" The teacher looked at his clock "The test will start in a minute so I hope you're not angry that you'll have to do it without listening to the instructions"

Both teens shrugged and the teacher started placing the exams on the students desks.

"Good luck Kacchan" 'Izu' waved at him as the teacher placed the paper on his desk and he waited til' the teacher turned around to cross his arms on the desk and fall asleep on top of them.

"S_tupid, annoying, fucking, bastard"_

-0-

"All right, start passing your papers from the back to the front"

'Izu' woke up and paused reality as he gathered himself, '_Ah, the test is over already' _He gave a look at the paper and willed the sheet of paper to answer itself.

It did.

_Reality resumed._

"You, the one with the hoodie, are you even taking this seriously?" Asked the teacher as he glared at the student that slept through the entire test.

"Of course" 'Izu' smile was all that could be seen.

"You fell asleep as soon as the test started, are you for real?" The teacher mocked as several students snickered around him.

"That's a hard question to answer sir, none of you are real but as for the test I did answer it" 'Izu' raised his paper, the empty spaces having the answers written on them.

"What, wait when did you-"

"Just now" 'Izu' said as he passed his test, stood up, stretched and disappeared from the students and teacher perspective. If they had been more observant they would've seen that the blond teen with whom he entered was also gone.

-0-

"Fucking showoff" Was the first thing 'Kacchan' said as they walked through the gym door for the practical portion of the exam.

"Hey he was begging for it" 'Izu' defended himself with a shrug as reality resumed around them "By the way, why weren't you with Mei?"

"Don't you fucking know already?" Kacchan glared.

"No?"

"Then do your shit"

"No, I won't use it for stuff like this. I want to talk Kacchan, I was bored and lonely, and nobody likes it when I'm bored and lonely" 'Izu' grumbled as he glared back at the teen.

'Kacchan' shuddered "Mei accepted your recommendation and took the other exam"

"Ahh..." _'Kacchan would've done the same if he wasn't so proud'_ "I hope she passes the exam"

'Kacchan' snorted "She'll smoke all the extras, literally"

"That she will" 'Izu' smiled before tilting his head "We'll be in different zones for the test. Do your best Kacchan, I'll see you later" and then he disappeared.

'Kacchan" slid himself down the wall until he sat down and took a deep breath as he recomposed himself.

_"That fucking idiot doesn't even know how suffocating his presence is and he has become even stronger than before"_ Kacchan shuddered again _"I need to pull my head out of my ass if I want to catch up to him!"_

-0-

'Izu' hummed to himself as he walked through the gray world and reached his designated test place, save for himself only the teacher was present in his gray world. He blinked and the place was filled with students wearing either gym clothes, school uniforms or variants of homemade Hero outfits. With a satisfied grunt, Izu stepped back into reality

"**GO!"** The teacher yelled now standing atop a building, 'Izu' spared another glance and recognized him as the hero Present Mic.

_"Spending too much time with Kaccchan, what are we even sup- Oh that's what we should do for this test"_

'Izu' faded from view and reappeared above one of the mock-city skyscraper and stared down at the thousands of robots waddling aimlessly through the mock-city

"One pointer, two pointer, three pointers and zero pointer huh" 'Izu' muttered as he twitched one of his fingers every so often while he stared at the other students defeat the robots.

_Twitch_

A yellow haired teen, _Kaminari was his name_, was too focused on the robot beside that he didn't see the missile coming from behind. A pebble shot from the ground, impacting the missile and making it explode prematurely throwing the teen to the ground, unharmed for the most part.

_Twitch_

A girl with big fists, _Itsuka_ his quirk supplied, karate chopped a giant scorpion cutting it's head in half so she turned her back on it and never saw the tail coming. It was stopped by a well placed falling glass window, reinforced of course, cutting through the metal stinger like butter and breaking upon impact with the ground.

_Twitch_

There was also the girl who was levitating robots left and right, _not levitating but cancelling their gravity and her name is Ochako,_ when one of the robots had floated above her and she canceled her quirk. It would've fallen right on her head and knocked her unconscious for the rest of the test had not an air current suddenly blown the robot away and impaled it on a steel pipe.

The minutes ran by as he 'Izu' kept moving things around, making sure that all the students had a chance to shine and score points for themselves. After all, everyone applying for U.A had to have a promising goal that he'd like to see where it would lead them down the line.

**"Only two minutes left!"**

And then the rumbling started, from all the mock-cities started arising giant robots the size of the skyscraper where the majority of students grouped. 'Izu' chuckled as he watched the students run away from the monstrous robot like headless chicken.

Even through his laugh he still made sure to move things away from the student's path so that nobody would be hurt while running away, there was no shame in running away when there was no point in fighting.

He was smiling all until the screams in his head exploded.

**_Help me, somebody!_**

**_I CAN'T MOVE, SOMEONE!_**

**_H-elp!_**

**_S-so- co-cold..._**

**_Shit shit shit shit he's gonna CRUS-_**

**_Help me, save me, someone, help, save, help, me, save- help- anyone- HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME_****_HELPMEHELPMEHELPME!_**

'Izu's laughter paused as the various voices rang through his head causing a mild headache.

"..." 'Izu' said nothing as he tilted his head and looked straight into the camera he knew was there, his voice was low when he spoke "_This_ is not how you _test_ teenagers, their safety should've been first and their scores second" he turned away and stood up.

He glared at the giant robots, the _zero-pointers_, he snapped his fingers and reality ceased to be.

His surroundings lost their _light. _Everything dimmed until only he remained in the world of darkness, a frown on his features.

Another snap of his fingers and reality was twisted.

_Every single one of the screaming voices fate was rearranged, no longer were they stuck beneath debris or caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, their bodies were moved, their destinies spit on, and now had a second opportunity to show their old fate the middle finger._

_Reality twisted, the gray world returned but it bled red from the sky before it started crashing on itself. Like glass breaking, the wails of nails on chalkboard rang through the gray world and suddenly realigned itself then the new reality resumed._

**"Only two minutes left!"**

His position changed, no longer was he on the rooftop but he was floating in the middle of the mock-city. The rumbling started anew and he stared down at the _cause of so much unneeded pain_ before waving his hand.

"Begone."

The giant robot crumbled on itself followed by the others in the rest of the mock-cities leaving more than a dozen students shocked at their sudden disappearance.

"This test is over" 'Izu' floated to the ground where he was greeted by the sound of someone grunting in effort. He tilted his head and found the gravity girl from earlier, _Ochako_, trapped beneath a stone slab. He didn't recall her voice calling for help along the others but she was in first seat to her demise.

'Izu' shook his head and skipped to her before lifting the concrete slab one-handed and pressed the other onto the girl's head.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, ah, yes?" Ochako blinked as the pressure above her disappeared and now she was face to hoodie with her savior.

"That's good, I'll give you a lift to Recovery Girl okay?" 'Izu' smiled at her, Ochako knew he was smiling because that's all she could see under the hoodie hiding his face.

"Right, uhm, thank you?" Ochako replied and let out an eep when her body started levitating off the ground.

"You're welcome" 'Izu' snickered as he started walking with her being levitated on her back, high enough that the rubble didn't touch her "You didn't call for help" he stated.

"Huh? Uhm no? I mean I did but it's not like anyone could've helped me..." Ochako replied as she turned her body around, now laying on her stomach yet still floating as she stared at her savior.

"Hm? Is that so, I see, then I didn't hear you" 'Izu' mumbled as he scratched his chin in thought, there were no more words shared as he kept walking towards the group of students gawking at him.

_"Did that guy just destroy the giant robot?"_

_"Did you see that? That was so manly!"_

_"Who the hell is that guy"_

_"That was sooo hot!"_

He smiled bemusedly, of course _that's_ what they would focus on. In the distance he saw the tiny figure of Recovery Girl doing her round on the students with minor injuries so he headed towards her.

"Thank you for saving me" Ochako finally found her voice when they were few steps away from Recovery Girl.

"It's what anyone _should _have done" 'Izu' shrugged before tapping Recovery Girl on the shoulder.

The small old woman turned around, glaring before she realized who she was looking at. The glare melted away into an exasperated smile.

"Ohhhh Riya, you participated?" Recovery Girl asked as she attended the floating girl, a quick smooch for any injury she might've had.

"Yeah, I got bored and lonely..."

Recovery girl shuddered.

"So I thought, _Hey Riya why not go and have some fun, _and here I am" 'Izu' smiled "Do you need any help?"

"No, not anymore. Nobody was hurt bad enough to warrant more of your help" Recovery Girl bowed at him "Thank you for keeping the students safe when _certain_ others didn't" The murmurs around them started again.

"It's okay, I was just doing what I expect of myself "'Izu' replied fondly "When will the results come out?"

"You'll be receiving the results during the week and the school starts the next Monday"

"So I'll have a week to play around then..."

Another shudder.

"Now that I'm here maybe I should..." 'Izu' started to mumble to himself "Or I could go bother Aizawa... or should I go for Nedzu..."

"Anoo, excuse me"

"Maybe if I fill his office with dogs he'll..."

"Um, helloooo?"

"What if I leave him at the moon again...?"

"Riya?"

'Izu' blinked, he looked at Ochacko as she stood a few feet away. Arm crossed beneath her chest, pushing her breast up, and holding the other arm.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, thank you for saving me again" Ochako rubbed her arm before giving him a toothy smile "You were so awesome!" ... "I mean your quirk was awesome! Not like you weren't but ugh..." she turned red from embarrassment.

"Ah" 'Izu' never knew how to react to compliments "Thank you, I'm uh..." 'Izu' started, stopping only to see Recovery Girl glancing from the side with an ear popped closer than earlier, _tsk old coot "_I'm Riya, it's nice to meet you Uraraka"

"Tch" 'Izu' ignored recovery girl.

"I hope to see you soon in classes" 'Izu' said as his form wavered before disappearing completely.

"That kid is trouble wherever he goes" Recovery Girl said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked as she turned to the tiny doctor.

"Nothing you have to worry about, he's just always doing something to amuse himself and that tends to be at the expense of others" Recovery Girl replied before poking Ochako in the head with her cane "Now off you go, the test is over so no point in you staying here either. That goes for all of you too, quit gawking and get moving!"

-0-

"I'm not the only one wondering what the hell was that, right?"

A chorus of no's.

"Good"

"Aizawa, he's all yours"

"$#%!"

-0-

'Izu' hummed quietly to himself as he walked through Musutafu streets lost in thought.

_"I'm sorry but your son has no quirk"_

_"Mom, can I be a hero?"_

_Silence_

_"Take a swan dive off a building and maybe you'll get a quirk in your next life"_

_He did._

_"Ma'am, your son has a quirk but we don't know what it is"_

_They couldn't find a way to trigger it and so, he was treated as quirkless._

_"Can I be a hero...? Mom?"_

_Silence_

_"We've never seen a quirk like this before, if we could somehow find a way to activate it..."_

_They didn't._

_"... Can I be a hero?"_

_Silence_

_"Your son has no quirk"_

_"I can save others without a quirk right?"_

_Silence_

_"Ma'am your son has a quirk! It's an amazing one, say young man do you think you can help us research with your quirk, the possibilities are endless! Of course you'll be paid for any help you grant us!"_

_"Yes!" his mother replied for him_

_"Am I a hero?"_

_"Yes you are sweetie, you're helping others and that's what a hero is, right?"_

_Was it?... She didn't truly mean it, he knew._

_How many times had he replayed this?_

_"He has no quirk"_

_How many times had he heard those words._

_"I want to be a hero"_

_How many times had her silence been so loud._

_"We'll pay you"_

_How many times had she agreed without his consent?_

_"You are doing great sweetie"_

_Was he? Did she mean it? Why were her praises so empty... Why when he had nothing did she treat him so different... why?_

_Was this what humans called greed? Or was it sympathy? maybe it was pity..._

_'One last time...'_

_"Your son has no quirk."_

_"Mother, I want to be a hero"_

_Silence._

Bzzz

The buzzing of his phone interrupted his train of thought, with a quick swipe 'Izu' read the contents.

[Bachan: Celebratory dinner tonight?]

[OAB: Thank you but no Bachan]

[Bachan: Did something bad happen again?]

[OAB: No... I... made sure nothing bad happened.]

[Bachan: Izu, I will come by later and you can tell me about it okay?]

[OAB: It's okay Bachan, as long as it's me it'll always be fine]

[Bachan: _Read _well you lil'piece of- I am going to be there at 8PM and your ass better be sitting next to mine while I feed you dinner, understood!?"

'Izu' snorted, leave it it to Bachan to make an invitation sound rude yet inviting at the same time. That woman was truly unique in her own ways, if it wasn't for her this world might have not even existed.

"Excuse me?"

Straight black hair, golden eyes thrumming with hidden energy.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Long white sleeved blouse, navy jeans that cut off below her knees.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just... well... you're crying"

He swiped one hand to his head noticing that his hood had fallen off, the same hand was used to rub the bridge of his nose.

"I'm okay, just recalling fond memories"

"Oh, then excuse me for intruding"

The young woman bowed, a refined motion made from years of practice.

"It's fine, thank you"

The young woman didn't move.

"Do you need help?"

"Umm... No? Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes... I thought you might want some help walking around since the streets are crowded during this hour"

"Oh" Oh indeed with his hood down his eyes were visible. Truly, she was a kind person "I can see fine but if you don't mind wasting some of your time with me I'd be grateful"

Golden eyes narrowed.

"How many fingers am I holding up"

'Izu' rolled his eyes.

"None, miss...?"

"Devi, and you are?" She sided with him as he resumed his aimless walk.

"Then I'd be Vishnu to you, or something like that" 'Izu' ignored her shoulders tensing "Are you from around here miss Devi?"

"Yes, my family owns a coffee shop in the third residential district, what about you Vishnu?"

"Born here, lived most of my life here, I'm surprised I've never seen you before"

Devi cracked a smile at her earlier jab "It's... complicated"

'Izu' nodded not pushing the issue and let the silence fall over the two as they kept walking.

"I didn't interrupt you or anything, right?" 'Izu' asked as the duo reached an intersection and had to wait for the traffic light.

"No, I was merely talking a walk to clear my mind from something" Devi replied and bit her lip.

"They say that strangers are the best people to ask for advice since we're unbiased" 'Izu' threw his 2 cents, taking an abrupt left turn as they crossed the street, passing a corner before taking another sharp left.

He ignored his companion's gasp as he appreciated the front of an old coffee shop stylized like an old shrine. A statue of the Hindu God he was faking sitting at the right of the sliding door.

"That... Heh, Vishnu indeed, very well if you would hear this little Devi out I'd be most grateful" Devi curtsied and slid the door ushering 'Izu' inside.

The first thing he noticed was how serene the place _felt,_ the shop was a long wide hall that had several wooden booths for four people set on the right side and a long counter on the left that went all the way to the end with bamboo stools for seats. Wooden tiles for floor and posters of different Hindu deities adorned the walls.

All in all it was a cozy place.

Devi moved behind the counter as 'Izu' sat on one stool at the other side before taking off his hoodie completely and placing it over the counter showing that he wearing a simple white t-shirt that he didn't quite fill with the word "t-shirt" on it and watched as the young woman moved with practiced ease behind the counter.

"This is a really peaceful place, I like it"

"Thank you, my late father made his best effort in getting the peaceful setting down" Devi commented as she placed two cups on the espresso machine and let it do it's magic.

"He was a very devoted man" 'Izu' nodded his head at the posters.

"That he was" Devi replied with a strained smile. She took both filled cups, placing them on their proper plates, before setting them on the counter and staring right into 'Izu' eyes "Yooosh! How much do you know mister Vishnu?"

'Izu' took a sip from his cup, closing his eyes and letting the bitterness of the coffee fill his void.

"I tend to not look into others business unless there's a need to" He paused "That is void when I wish to play pranks miss Devi."

Devi frowned at him "Ara Haan, that's my real name" She didn't apologize for hiding it, not that she need to.

"Izuku Midoriya" Izuku nodded at her "If possible please don't use my name, I am pranking several people who wish to know and it's fun driving them up against a wall."

"Sure"

Another sip and the void inside him felt less empty.

"I have a friend that wishes for me to take the Quirk License exam with her" Ara started, her fingers playing with the rim of her cup "She's a really good friend but I don't have enough confidence in my quirk to take the exam and I don't know how to tell her that..."

Izuku took another sip.

A Quirk License was the legal method for regular folk to use their quirks in their day to day life without breaking the law, one could take the exam starting from the age of 17 and had to renew their license every 10 years. Unlike the Hero License exam, the Quirk Exam is focused solely on how good a person's control is over their quirk.

The reason behind that was that _every_ quirk had the potential to be a danger to the people around you and to the things around you. Another thing that was tested was how the quirk itself affected a person's mindset, some quirks had minor influences on their users such as hair-growing or therapeutic quirks but other quirks like Izuku's brother from another mother, explosive sweat, had a slightly major influence on a person's mindset.

The influence could be ignored if said person had enough willpower and if not then they could get treatment so it doesn't affect their daily life.

All in all, the quirk license exam was unfair to certain types of quirk that could be labeled under villainous types but in the face of the safety of the general citizenship such things were a common occurrence.

"Your quirk is?"

"I do not posses a Quirk, I'm the vessel of The Energy Spirit: Eun"

_That_ was another thing altogether.

Quirks weren't the only type of super powers in the world.

Quirks themselves were only a mutation in the human genes but other types of power existed. Some were magical, other were mystical in nature but depending on _where_ in the world the person lived they would be subject to that place super power laws.

Japan called all types of super powers "Quirk" even if they didn't come from the gene mutation.

Izuku nodded slower this time finally understanding why the girl thrummed with hidden power.

"But control is not something you're lacking" Izuku stated "What you truly fear is that the exam will consider your power too dangerous for regular people and you'll disappoint your friend, no?"

Ara smiled devilishly "Are you sure you're not Vishnu?"

"Definitely not, he'd try to kill me if I did"

"Ah?"

"Can you show me your power?"

Ara took a step back and activated her power flooding the shop with the energy Izuku felt earlier, the trigger image in her mind being a shrine incense being lit. Her hair instantly turned pure white, her golden eyes turned crimson red and she gained two painted-on red whiskers on each cheek but the biggest addition was the nine white tails moving with a mind of their own on her back.

She lifted one palm and an orb of darkness floated above it.

"Aw you don't get the ears too" Izuku tragically bemoaned as he pointed at Ara's head.

She couldn't resist snorting at that.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Of course! You're not a true fox girl unless you have the whole package yanno! Ears and tails" Izuku shrugged "Besides it doesn't seem all that dangeorus"

Almost as if to spite him Ara reduced the orb size in her hand and flicked it to her cup, the cup didn't so much shatter as it was swallowed by the ball of energy and disappeared.

"Cool" Izuku honestly praised as he pulled a notebook out of nowhere and started writing in it. Ara could see smoke coming from the tip of the pencil "What else can you do?"

"What?"

"I mean besides the fluffing up and creating energy orbs there must be other things you can do right?" Izuku rubbed the eraser on his temple "Maybe with a bit more control you can create different shapes with the energy... Oh you can probably use platforms of energy to walk through air too... Hmm...

"Midoriya?"

"Ah sorry got ahead of myself there, I really like super powers so I tend to over analyze them when I see a new one" Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I fail to see why they would consider yours too dangerous for you not to pass the test though."

"The more I use Eun's power, the more I lose myself in it"

Izuku mouth popped into an 'o' and nodded, any type of power that held spiritual energy had side-effects. Holy power could burn the user, divine power could drive the user to a drunken state and so forth.

"I can help with that" Izuku hand raised from the counter and he poked Ara in the forehead.

6 of her tails disappeared in a puff leaving her with only three, slightly fluffier, and bigger than usual.

Ara stumbled back in surprise as the slight fog that clouded her mind cleared in an instant and she was left looking in wonders at her hands.

"Little Devi while your body is capable of holding all that power without it turning out of control, your mental prowess is still lacking and that's the sole reason the energy affects you as it does" Izuku rubbed her cheek, discreetly checking out if the painted whiskers were real (they weren't) "I've placed the majority of Eun's power under seals so you can build a tolerability towards it and release them once you reach the required treeshold"

_'How did he... What is this guy?'_

Before Ara could voice her question the door burst open and a redhead walked in.

"You have 5 seconds to let go of favorite my fox before I cut you" A red sword? materialized in her left hand "And you've already wasted 3"

"Oh, uhm, this is a misunderstanding?" Izuku awkwardly smiled as he retracted his hand. The hood somehow being on his person once more hiding his eyes from view.

"2"

"I'm Riya, nice to-

"1"

"-meet you."

"_DIE!"_

_That brings some memories back._

A spinning cart wheel of blood? flew through the air and Izuku threw himself to the ground in order to dodge it.

"Oh come on!"

Izuku scrambled to his feet as the next cart wheel passed where his head had been seconds ago.

"Ele stop it!"

'Ele' grunted as she created two more blood cart wheels and batted them with the sword "Nope, I'm in a terrible mood and Stalker over there just made my day worse"

Izuku jumped the wheels and stared bemusedly at the redhead taking the chance to look her properly; as previously mentioned, she had red hair in a hime-cut and blood red eyes that were staring back at him, the smallest of grins adorning her red lips.

"Not that I mind you venting your frustrations on me but if we could-" He sidestepped another cart wheel "-talk first I'd be most grateful."

_Twist and become mine, reality._

"Shut up Stalker" 'Ele' stabbed her sword? _,Claymore,_ into the ground.

Izuku jumped higher than before as blood replicas of her _Claymore_ burst through the wood. He landed on the counter and stared down at the redhead, she was dressed in short jean shorts with black thighs, an enticing margin of pale colored flesh between the thighs and short could be seen before Izuku was forced to jump from the counter again and land on one of the booths.

"You're quite good at dodging Stalker" _Elesis_ claimed as she placed the Claymore on her shoulder, the grin on her lips grew and her eyes gained a slight glint "Let'see how long that'll last!"

And then she was sailing through the air with the Claymore coming down on his person with a perpendicular slash.

Izuku dodged by taking two steps back on the edge of the booth, the first one dodging the claymore itself while the second step dodged the afterimage made of blood. He smiled at the surprised expression on the redhead face as Izuku capitalized in her pause and flicked her forehead.

The crash she made when she hit the ground sounded worse than it actually was, Elesis stood up with chips of wood covering all her clothes and hair. The grin was even bigger if possible.

"Elesis! Stop it, he's not a bad person" Ara stepped in front of Elesis before the redhead could send her next attack, arms open wide.

Izuku tilted his head "Miss Devi, she heard the whole conversation" he informed as he stepped down from the booth and back on the wooden tiles.

"What!" Ara spun just enough to keep Elesis in her vision but also look at Izuku "How?"

"She stood by the door the whole time we spoke" Izuku shrugged as his hands found the hoodie pockets.

Elesis narrowed her eyes.

"When did you find out?"

"Just now" Izuku replied. It wasn't _him _that found out but _his quirk_ that told him so "Like I said, I don't mind you taking your frustrations out on me but doing it here isn't beneficial for any of us" He nodded at the wrecked coffee shop.

"Ugh this is going to cost me so much to fix..." Ara bemoaned as she held her head in her hands.

Elesis lowered her guard ever so slightly "Sorry about that Ara..."

_Snap_

The snap of his fingers brought bought girls gaze to Izuku as he smiled at them.

"This was partially my fault so I'll take responsibility for it this time"

The two girls had to blink in shock as the once wrecked place had returned to it's serene and peaceful state.

"Holy fuck that was so corny" Elesis chuckled as she dissipated her Claymore.

Izuku flinched at that.

"What's next, you're gonna train the both of us for the License Exam or something?"

He flinched again and Elesis burst out laughing.

"I-I d-don't have anything else to do this week..." Izuku weakly mumbled as he shifted in place.

Elesis laughed even harder.

"Will you really do that for us?" Ara ignored Elesis laughter as she walked closer to the dejected Izuku.

"Y-yeah!" Izuku puffed his chest only to deflate when Elesis collapsed to the ground wheezing.

_Well... This could've gone worse._

-0-

"So let me get this straight, giant robots taller than mount lady were released and almost crushed over twenty students?"

"Uhuh" Izuku shifted in his seat.

"Then you re-wrote reality _again_ and saved them?"

"Uhuh" Izuku nodded uncomfortably.

"Then you made a show of erasing the robots from existence, saved a girl, and made your disappear act on her?"

"Yeah..."

"She's definitely getting a crush on you"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes"

"But I didn't even really speak to her kindly or anything at all!"

"Izu, you are one of the most mysterious person to ever exist and you're one for theatrics, if the girl didn't get a crush on you I would cut one of my tits right now"

Izuku cringed.

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yes it would, a lot. Which is why I'm 100% sure that girl has a crush on you now"

"Ugh... Bacchan you're not helping"

Mitsuki Bakugou grinned as she ruffled Izuku's hair.

"So about these two new friends of yours, what are you planning on doing with them?"

This time it was Izuku's time to grin.

-0-

"I take it back. You're not corny, you're a fucking _monster_" Elesis panted as she laid on the floor with her body bruised black and blue, small cuts bleeding all over her limbs.

It had been exactly six days since he met the two childhood friends and he knew the two were regretting their choice in training partner. For all of Izuku's gentleness he was a monster when it came to training a person's body to their utmost limit and forcing them beyond said limit. _Even_ without his quirk he still was someone who _knew a whole fucking lot_ as the two girls came to realize.

In only six days Ara had managed to fully control the power of five out nine tails under his training routine. Not that the girl was any happy about it as she currently was retching her lunch on a nearby bin after a well placed fist in her gut.

As for Elesis, her Quirk [Blood Manipulation], had reached newfound heights. Where before she could make up to one afterimage blood slash now she was capable of creating up to five if she focused solely on her swordsmanship.

Izuku didn't focus only on their powers though, he had made it plenty abundant that to control such power their bodies needed to be up to par.

"I swear you were trying to kill me some times" Elesis mumbled as she flipped back on her feet, a hand holding her bruised rib.

"I could've sworn you were trying the same" Izuku quipped back, the only injury on his person was a light nip on his index finger from the constant blocking of Elesis blood slashes.

"Smartass" Elesis punched his shoulder as she staggered her way towards her friend.

Izuku smiled at the two, watching fondly as Elesis helped Ara throw up the rest of her lunch by rubbing her back and holding her hair.

_"Are you trying to kill me Deku!?"_

_"Of course not Kacchan, you have to be stronger if you want to be like All Might!"_

_"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO BLAST ME TO KINGDOM COME!"_

_"If your Quirk can't overpower these explosions then you'll never beat All Might, kacchan!"_

_"YOU'RE FIRING A FUCKING CANNON AT ME YOU GODDAMN DEKU!"_

Izuku shook his head and grabbed two water bottles for the ladies and one for himself.

"Have you thought about becoming Heroes?" Izuku asked handing the two girls the water bottles "You would have more freedom for your power's use"

Elesis hummed as she took a sip from her bottle, some of the water escaping her red lips and cascading down her chin.

"That's like, the fourth time you've told us that. We're a bit too old to enter a Hero Academy"

And older than him they were.

Izuku was 15 while the two ladies were 17 (Ara) and 18 (Elesis).

"You could hand in your credits and only attend the Hero courses instead of redoing your entire high school"

Elesis shook her head "The date for the entry exams in the nearby Hero Academies are over"

Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"Besides, why do you insist so much on us becoming Heroes?" Elesis threw her bottle away and stared directly at him.

Izuku paused, the scratching upped a level.

"I-I don't..." Izuku sighed "I don't like being lonely and you two gave me a reason to smile for the entire week, to me you two are my personal Heroes"

Elesis gaped at that.

"Never mind you're a super corny monster" Elesis giggled softly "Listen, you're a really strange guy and the idea sounds fun but there's no way we can take that option anymore"

"If...If there was a way, would you become Heroes with me?" Izuku asked as he lowered his hood for the first time, to Elesis that is, and locked gazes with her. He ignored the way her hand gripped a nonexistent Claymore.

"Riya..." Ara's weak voice came from the bin and the two other teens looked at her curiously "If there's a way, I will join you at the very lea-bluurgh"

"Gross"

"Shut ubluugh"

"I go wherever she goes" Elesis pointed at Ara "So, if you truly find a way then we'll be seeing more of each other for a while"

The smile in Izuku face didn't quite match the look in his eyes but the happiness was palpable.

-0-

"Remind me again why you thought this would be a good idea?" Elesis asked as she pointed with her Claymore at the person standing ahead.

"I never thought it was a good idea" Ara mumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, a spear in her other hand.

Elesis nodded "Riya's dead he just doesn't know it yet."

**"AHAHAHA LET'S BEGIN!"**

-0-

If there was one thing Izuku hated from U.A Academy was the uniform. Not because he didn't fill it or the scheme made him look plain'er than he already was but because he couldn't exactly hide his eyes from others.

Thus the reason he had been standing outside the door to his classroom for the past 10 minutes just scratching his head thinking how the hell was he going to hide them. He was stuck between keeping his eyes closed the entire time or putting an illusion over them.

The choice was taken away from him as a hand tapped his shoulders.

"You look familiar..."

Izuku kept his eyes closed and looked at the voice. Standing in all her uniformed glory was Ochako Uraraka, the girl he rescued during the test. A finger was under her chin with a thoughtful frown on her features.

"Why are you standing outside? We're not late, right?" Ochako asked as she looked around for a clock.

"No, we're not late, I just uh... You know what, let's just go in" Izuku shook his head, slid the door open and stepped inside.

"DEKU!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Two figures sailed through the air, the male hand impacting his left cheek and the female one embedding itself deeply in his gut.

Izuku flew through the air and impacted the hallway hall, imprinting his shape on the metal before sliding down to the ground in a heap.

"Nice/nice!" The two figures bumped fists.

The rest of the class gaped.

A human-sized yellow bag stepped through the door, unzipping the smallest of margins and revealing a tired looking face that stared at Izuku on the hallway for the entirety of a second before a hand came out of the bag and pulled Uraraka inside the classroom and closed the door.

Izuku just laid cackling to himself.

_And it's only just starting._

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter one.**

**The two crossover character introduced in this chapter are:**

**Elesis (Elsword) - Crimson Avenger with the quirk [Blood Manipulation]**

**Ara Haan (Elsword) - Yama Raja with the power [Spirit Vessel: Eun]**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Mistake

**Author's Note: If there is one thing I never liked about BNHA is how they made the Quirks so one-dimensional. If you're going to _break_ physics, why not go full throttle and shove the finger up physics, lol. So there'll be some Quirks that are tweaked and improved.**

**_Also I never understood how Shoto beat Katsuki spot in the Quirk Test thingie, like, how? At least Momo throws _the ball farther but I can't really imagine what Shoto did.**

* * *

**The First and The Last**

**Chapter 1: The First Mistake**

"Right, everyone to your seats" Aizawa Shota, otherwise known as the Pro Hero Eraserhead, spoke as he slithered out of the yellow bag.

"Uhh sensei, what about him?" Uraraka asked with a finger pointed at the door.

Mad laughter echoed from beyond.

"Ignore him, just go to your seat" Aizawa grumbled.

Aizawa stared down at the students as they made their way to their seats, a class of 22 students this year for him, and mentally grumbled at the _still _cackling student outside.

"Mornin' to you all, I'll keep this short. I'm Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher. I don't care where you come from so if you expect any kind of special treatment you can walk out of this class right now"

Aizawa smirked to himself, being direct always made the students pay more attention.

"I don't care what you wish to achieve while you study here either, all I care about is whether you have the resolve to become a Pro Hero and all that it entails or not. Now I want you to grab your gym uniforms and head outside to the [Open Area Training Ground] for your first test" He pulled a male gym uniform from the yellow bag.

"Isn't it too early for a test, Aizawa-sensei?" Spoke a tall, navy haired teen with glasses. Aizawa recognized him as the little brother of the Pro Hero Ingenium.

"No, now shut up and do as you're told" Aizawa grumbled, opening the door to stare down at cackling Izuku Midoriya.

"That includes you" Aizawa threw the uniform at the smiling green-haired teen before walking down the hall.

Izuku shook his head in amusement, folding the uniform on his forearm and entering the classroom to get a proper look at the rest of the students.

That idea lasted for all of a split second before his face met an open palm that dug it's fingers deep on his face and pushed him out of the room.

"You and me are gonna have a lil'chat my _dear __Izuku_" Elesis sweetly said as she closed the door behind her, leaving all the students blinking at the strange occurrence.

More than one student shrugged and proceeded to do as their sensei told them. Ara merely smiled at her friend antics.

-0-

"When you said you could get us in with a special test I thought something along the lines of a written and show our quirks thing" Elesis smiled _sweetly_ at Izuku as she kept dragging him backwards by the face towards the training ground.

"Uhuh" Izuku mumbled through the hand.

"So can you imagine my surprise when All Might was the teacher assigned to testing our quirks?" Elesis threw him against the wall once they were outside of the classes building, she crossed her arms to glare at him.

"Ohhhh so that's what Nedzu meant by harder than the usual test" Izuku tilted his head, eyes closed.

She glared harder.

"How did you beat him?" Izuku asked while he took off his blazer and the tie, throwing both items away.

"We didn't" Elesis rolled her eyes and did the same as him "All Foxy and me did was show our powers and that was it"

"Oh, then why the treatment?" Izuku asked as he unbuttoned the shirt and threw it on the clothes pile.

Elesis spared a single glance at his naked chest.

"It was uncomfortable as hell in that classroom" She shrugged off her shirt too, showing the black sports bra she wore today "Being around so many younger people tripped me out"

"So you felt old?"

She flicked his nose.

"Yes I felt old" Elesis sighed and put on the gym shirt.

"Sorry" Izuku rubbed his nose "I'm really grateful you decided to join me"

That would've been really sweet of Izuku if he hadn't pulled down his pants at that moment. She resisted the urge to slap him only because Izuku was already wearing the gym pants on.

"Ha, I didn't do it for you exactly but you're welcome anyways" Elesis slid her gym pants on, then unzipped her skirt and threw it on the pile of clothes.

Izuku looked at said pile then at Elesis "You forgot your footwear"

Elesis looked down at her shoes then at Izuku's sh- tennis, when the hell did- right, Quirk.

"A little help here?"

"What are the magical words?"

-0-

When the green and red haired duo appeared on the [OATG] the were received by funny looks from the rest of the class. The two ignored this and walked over to Ara, keeping their group a little farther away from the rest.

"Now that everyone is here let's start" Aizawa patted the smart board he held and looked for the first candidate among the students, his eyes finding the distinct green-hair of Izuku among the crowd..

_"Anyone affected by him will do"_

"Katsuki Bakugou, to the front"

The explosive teen readjusted his form-fitting uniform before stepping forward, chest held high and a smirk on his features for being chosen first.

"How far could you throw a ball in middle school?" Aizawa asked as he picked a ball from his magical yellow bag.

"About 70 meters" Katsuki, aka kacchan, replied proudly.

"Without your quirk?"

"Yes, without my quirk"

"And that's why we're doing your first test now" Aizawa explained the rest of the class "The government believes that by prohibiting the usage of quirks without a license the general populace will be safe but Villains don't care about laws. The government by doing this is being detrimental to future Pro Heroes since most schools don't have Quirk related course but that changes now that you're in U.A"

"I know some of you have trained your Quirks with family members or trainers but you _don't _know the limits to which your Quirks are restrained to, so we'll do a series of test and you'll find said limits out"

Aizawa threw the ball at Katsuki who caught it effortlessly.

"Go into the circle and throw the ball as hard as you can, this time do it with your quirk"

"Finally some fucking action" Katsuki growled happily as he stepped into the circle "Teach, you might wanna step back"

Aizawa grumbled but did so nonetheless.

Katsuki looked at the crowd of extras before one last time, the last person to hold his gaze was Izuku who gave him a nod. He nodded back.

"**DIEEE**!"

The explosion followed by the teen's shout was massive making most of the students wince and hold their ears.

As for the ball?

It soared through the air at incredible speeds and when it seemingly started losing speed, miniature explosions kept pushing the ball forward.

Eventually the explosions died down and with a ping of the smart board Katsuki's score appeared.

"1856 meters..." Aizawa mumbled with the slightest of surprise.

Katsuki grunted as he massaged his shoulder, '_that should've been good enough of a show before Deku steals the spotlight.'_

"Great score and good use of your Quirk" Aizawa praised honestly before calling in the next student however this time he called one of the students that got in via Recommendations

"Shoto Todoroki"

The half and half red/white haired teen stepped forward, adjusting the uniform sleeves on his forearms before taking the ball. He stopped beside Bakugou and turned his head slightly enough to nod at him.

Shoto stepped into the circle as he looked at the sky. He held the ball with his palm facing upwards and threw it lightly into the air before ice formed from the palm of his hand and surged upwards with the ball clutched in it.

The pillar of ice kept going up as Shoto hand started to freeze over but he kept going. It wasn't until the ice started to cover most of his forearm up the elbow that Aizawa decided to step in and cancel Shoto's quirk.

"That's good enough. If you kept going you would've become a liability, the test is to find your limits not to test them" The half and half teen nodded his head at his sensei words and stepped out of the circle.

Shoto's score was 817 meters.

"His score could've been better..." Izuku mumbled and Elesis glanced at him.

"How?"

"He could've frozen the ball and created a slide with a ramp for it, with enough control it should've been near friction less and slid farther than what he did" Izuku explained.

"Elesis" Aizawa called her next.

"Do your best" Izuku said with a wave as Elesis stepped into the circle and took the ball.

"My quirk isn't suited for this at all" Elesis mumbled as she tested the weight of the ball. She showed off her flexibility by winding up one leg perpendicular to the ground. She stopped when her eyes saw her indoor shoes and decided to pull 'an Izuku'.

Her leg came down and she threw the ball lightly into the air. Blood started spinning around the ball, then another torrent of blood spun around the already spinning ball, then another, and another. She kept increasing the rotations and then squeezed the ball.

It exploded from it's bloody prison and soared like a bullet through the sky.

Elesis smirked and walked off to stand beside Izuku again.

"789 meters" Aizawa ran a hand through his shaggy hair _'I can see why Nedzu wanted me to take this class, so many surprises'_ "Next, Ochako Uraraka"

The round-faced girl stepped into the circle and touched the ball.

It started floating.

It floated.

And floated.

And kept floating.

"Your quirk is Zero Gravity right?" Aizawa asked for confirmation.

"Yes sensei"

"Hmm..." Aizawa tapped the smart board and manually typed her score "Your quirk makes this test irrelevant, your score is infinite. Next"

More than half the class was left flabbergasted at the score.

"Izuku Midoriya" Aizawa massaged his temple as the teen in question stepped into the circle.

"Whoa, I don't think I can beat that score..." Izuku mumbled to Aizawa as he picked up a ball "But I can tr-"

"No." Aizawa immediately shut him down.

"But-"

"No."

"I can-"

"No."

"Fine, so how far should I throw it then?"

"Enough to get this over with" Aizawa grumbled impatiently.

"Ok" Izuku excitement died down, Aizawa winced when he noted that Izuku's shoulders slouched ever so slightly.

Izuku gave him one last apathetic look with his eyes closed before flicking the ball.

The smart board pinged.

"..."

"..."

"Next"

There was confusion as to why Aizawa didn't voice his score like the others but the rest of the class chalked it up to being subpar compared to the previous Infinite score. The only other score that surprised the class was one Momo Yaoyorozu who created a giant cannon to fire the ball, scoring over 2000 meters for herself.

Aizawa glanced at the scoreboard, glaring at Izuku's score.

The score glared right back at him.

How in the world was he supposed to explain to the class that Izuku had flicked the ball and _made it land on the freaking moon._

-0-

Izuku didn't bother with the rest of tests since his excitement was shut down by Aizawa, the teacher in question gave him the permission to sit out but would give him the last spot.

Doing that made the rest of the students in the classroom look at him oddly and question the reason behind his motives but none of them pressed the matter since they were forced to continue the tests.

Izuku sat under a tree not too far watching his classmates continue the test while he made entries for all of them in his notebook. Once the final test came to an end and the students lingered about waiting for the results Elesis joined Izuku under the shade.

Elesis threw herself against Izuku side, distracting the teen from his mutter spree.

"For someone who pestered us for a whole week about becoming Heroes you sure ain't trying hard"

"There isn't a reason for me to try" Izuku replied as he closed the notebook with a snap and it faded from existence.

Elesis tilted enough so she was staring at Izuku's face.

"You weren't kidding about not wanting to be alone, huh?" Elesis referred to his lonesome spot.

Izuku squirmed ever so slightly "Y-yeah, I don't have many friends..."

"Hmm" Elesis hummed and pressed his nose "With a Quirk like yours I can see how that would come about"

Elesis may not know exactly what his Quirk was but she had seen first-hand the scope of his power. More than one person must've approached Izuku with the sole reason of abusing his Quirk. Even Ara and herself had fallen into the same mindset once they started training with him, they saw him as a method to become stronger and forgot that he was also another human being with emotions.

It was hard to remember that since Izuku barely showed emotions when he wasn't comfortable with someone, Elesis knew that since the first two days Izuku had spoken with a monotone to her but once he had warmed up he displayed a small range of emotions. That was one of the reasons why she felt more at ease with him because he was _honest_ with his feelings.

"You're weird"

"And you're clingy"

_And also a smart-ass._

While all of this talk was going on in-between the two, another conversation was taking place by the rest of the girls from Class 1-A.

"Sooo are those two like a thing?" The pink-skinned girl with an acidic asked as she pointed at the bickering couple under the tree.

"They sure do seem like one" A girl with earphone jacks for ear replied as she also glanced at the couple.

"No, Elesis is probably messing with him again" Ara stated bemusedly as she stared at her childhood friend in fondness.

"_Again_ you say?" This came from the invisible girl.

Ara nodded "We met Izuku a week ago and I guess the two hit it off."

"A week and they're already arguing like an old married couple? He sure works fast" The acidic girl quipped as she clasped her hands, swooning one side to another.

"He's very plain looking-gero" The girl with frog-like features added her own opinion.

"I'm more curious as to why he's keeping his eyes closed, is he blind?" The girl who created the cannon asked Ara since she was the person who knew of Izuku the longest out of all of them.

"No, not at all." Ara squirmed in place "Izuku told us his Quirk did something to his eyes so he avoids letting others see them"

"What is his Quirk? I don't understand why Aizawa-sensei let him sit out of the test" This time it was Ochako who asked the question.

"Izuku never told us his Quirk" Ara shrugged "But it must be something along the lines of manipulation of things"

More than one girl asked what that meant.

"Think of telekinesis but with more 'oomph' behind it, his words not mine"

"That explains his score in the ball throw" The cannon-girl nodded to herself and the heads turned to look at her this time.

"You saw his score?"

"Yes, when Aizawa-sensei called for me I snuck a peek at the scoreboard" Cannon-girl fixed her ponytail "Technically speaking, he had the highest score out of everyone and that include yours Uraraka-san"

"And that score was?" Jack-ears asked.

"385 kilometers"

There were lots of eyes blinking at that.

"Wait, wait, how does that score higher than infinity?" The ear-jacks girl asked.

"Uraraka-san Quirk turns an object gravity null but that doesn't mean external factors can't affect the object. A strong gust of wind could change it's trajectory and throw it back to the ground"

Ochako nodded, that had happened more than once to her before after all.

"This is only an hypothesis but I'm fairly certain that Midoriya-san flicked the ball to the moon"

Someone snorted.

"That's impossible/no way/what?"

"The only way to ascertain if my hypothesis is right is by asking Midoriya-san himself" Cannon-girl looked at the still bickering couple under the tree "Which I don't believe will be possible with how those two are closed off in their own world right now"

"I'll ask him later" Ara supplied and the girls agreed, changing the subject to speak about the other classmates.

-0-

The 'Quirk Apprehension Test', as Aizawa dubbed it, took almost the entire first day of classes and by the time the students had actually returned to the classroom there were only thirty minutes left before the day was over.

Aizawa stepped up to the podium again, connecting the smart board to the whiteboard and presented the final scores.

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu 2. Katsuki Bakugou 3. Shoto Todoroki 4. Elesis 5. Tenya Iida 6. Ara Haan

[The rest are same as cannon with the numbers pushed down due to the additional 2]

22\. Izuku Midoriya

"What we did today was showcase your personal weakness and how your Quirk isn't helpful in certain situation, with that known you'll have a baseline to start your training from today onward" Aizawa spoke as he pointed at the scoreboard "Take these scores with a grain of salt"

Aizawa looked at the clock, noting that only 15 minutes were left once he finished the presentation.

"Self-reflect on your shortcomings for the rest of the class, you're free to leave once the bell rings" Aizawa mumbled as he wriggled his way inside his yellow bag and dropped asleep.

Katsuki wasted no time in throwing his bag at the green-haired teen surprising the rest of the class.

"OI DEKU WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

Said 'Deku' caught the bag and threw it right back.

"Language!"

"WHY THE FU-"

"Kacchan!"

"-CK ARE YOU LAST PLACE?" Katsuki caught the bag and slammed his hand on top of Izuku's desk "Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No, Kacchan how did you even come to that conclusion?"

"The hell you dropping out of the test, that's what I'm asking" Katsuki grumbled.

That made the rest of the class pause and watch the fireworks at work if only because they were curious themselves.

"Oh, that" Izuku smiled deprecatingly "There was no need for me, I already know my limits, besides..." The smile changed, the _demented_ one that spelled trouble "_You_ should know what my limits are"

There was a collective intake of breath as they saw the explosive teen become even more annoyed, smoke started rising from the palm of his hands however before things got out of hand there was the screech of a chair sliding on floor, the attention turned from the two to Ochako who had wide eyes and a finger pointed at Izuku.

"IT'S YOU!"

"Oh n-"

"THAT'S why you looked so familiar, I knew it!" Ochako skipped happily to his seat, Izuku could've sworn he saw hearts replacing her pupils for a second as she came closer.

_Oh hell no, I'm having none of that._

Izuku ran away.

**KINKANKONKAN**

"Wow! Would you look at the time, classes are already over" Izuku quickly stood from his desk "Nice meeting you, bye!"

_He disappeared._

"He ran away-gero"

_He reappeared._

"Forgot my bag, ehehe, and no I'm not running away"

_He disappeared, again._

"He totally ran away" Ara sighed softly and spoke the collective thought of everyone.

-0-

One second Elesis had been amused at how things were playing out, her hand had already gravitated to his bag and lend him an escape route if he'd need but she didn't expect for things to turn out the way they did.

The world had twisted into itself, she felt her insides being turned inside-out and for a split-second felt how her entire body disassembled. She was left disorientated in a dark place, not dark in the sense of lack of light but in the sense that she couldn't even feel herself anymore.

Distantly, one can be aware of their breathing. Of how the sweat can accumulate on your skin, the feel of temperature on your entire body.

Even the blood rushing through your veins if one choose to focus.

But _here._

_Wherever here was._

_There was nothing to be felt._

_For that one second she even forgot what it was like to be herself._

The world realigned, colors returned the same time her senses did leaving her heaving whatever lunch she had left.

"What-"

Elesis heard him gasp but she couldn't turn to him, for she retched again. Distantly she was aware of being on her knees, then came the feeling of fresh tears prickling her skin.

"Elesis? Sh- Hold on"

Izuku's hand touched her back and her body relaxed, the disorientation faded into nothing and only her soft gasps as she clutched her hands tighter were left behind.

"Zu?" Elesis mumbled softly, she felt too weak. Not even that one time she had run for over 2 hours without stop had she felt as tired as she was now.

"Hold on" Izuku voice came closer to her head this time.

_Warmth_

Was he- His breath felt closer, through half-lidded eyes she saw his gaze. It wasn't just his body that made her feel warm, but his gaze... It was so powerful it felt as she was being enveloped in a cocoon of over protectiveness.

Her back was placed on something soft, then her head laid down after on something even softer. A hand was pressed on her forehead, _his_ hand, and her fatigued drained away. Eyes snapping open, the first thing she saw were his pupils.

"Are you okay?"

Green, a very soft green, just like the softness in his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you there"

Just like she never noticed the red line that went horizontal from one end to other of his eyes.

"It must've been not fun passing through that"

His eyes reflected how bad he felt over that, his pupils reflecting herself in them.

Mirrors.

His eyes were mirrors.

Mirrors that had a bleeding red line of _blood_, she knew it to be blood because of her Quirk, crossing through them horizontally.

Then her reflection in them changed, she _saw herself dy-_

"Well, if you can stab me with your claymore like that then you're pretty much okay" Izuku grinned, his eyes were closed once more, and was now standing a feet away from her.

Without the uneasiness that had affected her earlier, Elesis had no trouble sitting properly on the couch she had been laid on. She deactivated her quirk, making the claymore disappear, and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"What was that?" She spat as she cleaned her mouth from the leftover vomit.

"A mistake, my mistake" Izuku replied while he moved the coffee table that had been behind him.

"I don't mean that, I meant what was _that" _

"_That_ huh... _that __is my reality_" Izuku said and with a flick of his wrist a black-covered book appeared on his hand "The sensations you felt, or rather the lack of them, were due to your inability to understand my reality"

Elesis rubbed her temples with both hands "Your reality...? Is that... how you see the world, then?"

"Yes" Izuku flicked through the pages on his book, a soft 'A'ha!' before revealing her the contents on the page he found "What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, all right?"

Elesis curiously leaned on her hands as she gave Izuku all her attention.

Izuku pointed at the first image, a single line drawn horizontally.

"This is a one dimensional being, or a view of it"

The next one was a square.

"This is a two dimensional being"

The next was a cube.

"This is a three dimensional being"

The last one was a tesseract, two cubes connected to each others on all vertices.

"This is a fourth dimensional being, or the visible representation of it at least"

"By _Reality's __law_ a one dimensional being can not comprehend a two dimensional being, a two dimensional being can't comprehend a three dimensional being and the same thing happens when you go up another dimension..."

"What happened to you was entering a fifth dimensional space with a three dimensional body" Izuku closed the book with a snap "In other words, your brain couldn't comprehend the _reality_ around you and almost shutdown when it tried to"

Izuku coughed into his hand.

"If I had noticed you were holding onto my bag I wouldn't have used that method of moving from one place to another, I apologize for my mistake Elesis"

Elesis sat with her fingers still massaging her head "... _What_ are you?"

Izuku winced.

"I'm still human..." Izuku awkwardly mumbled "If-if you wish to forget about this I can make it so that it never happened"

Her eyes snapped up at that, Izuku shifted uneasily in place again.

"No, it's fine" Elesis shook her head "Just... give me a minute, all right?"

"Sure, I'll get you water" Izuku scuttled away, passing through a counter on her left and opened up the fridge.

Elesis took the time to asses her surroundings. She was in some kind of apartment, the place had almost no items. Just the sofa she was sitting on, the coffee table a couple feet away from her and a T.V mounted on the wall. There were no windows.

"Guess this is your apartment..." Elesis mumbled bringing herself to her feet and chased after Izuku. She rounded the counter and sat on one of the stools he had in place.

"Yeah" Izuku replied placing a glass of water in front of her and leaned on the counter beside her.

"Thanks" She drained the glass and started tapping the counter with a finger "I have many questions but I doubt you will reply any of them..."

Izuku scratched his cheek "Sorry but I won't, what I told you earlier is the most you'll get out of me today"

"That's... Fine, you live on your own then?"

"Mostly, there's two other who crash here from time to time but they're busy right now" Izuku took her glass, water refilling it again and he drank that.

"This seems like a single person apartment though?"

"It is" Izuku threw the glass behind his back, the expected sound of shattering glass never came.

Elesis hummed at that "What was that back there, with round-face?"

Another scratch "During our entrance exam she had gotten stuck beneath a slab of concrete, I dug her out and got her to the doc on site..."

"And?"

"She _might_ have gotten a crush on me... I don't even know how she recognized me, I had my hair and half my face hidden..."

"Probably the freckles, they are still visible under your hood" Elesis pinched one of his cheeks, on his freckles precisely.

"Oh, they are?" Izuku flicked her hand away "I actually never noticed that"

"Yeah, the first time we met that was the thing that stood out the most. Well besides your shortness"

"I'm not short, I decided to grow small" Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Right, right" Elesis giggled.

"Besides you're not taller than me" Izuku pinched her side making Elesis wiggle away from his touch.

"Aha, Stop!" Elesis laughed as she grabbed his arm "You slouch too much making you seem even... smaller"

Izuku grunted and threw both of his arms over the counter, his head coming to rest on top of it and stared at Elesis from below.

"It's easier to be ignored when people don't find you threatening or imposing" Izuku replied, a deep tiredness coating his voice "And it also makes other's feel more confident..."

"After _that_ I'm not sure I feel more confident around you" Elesis poked his nose, again, "but you certainly don't feel all that threatening mopping around like that at least"

Izuku crunched up his face "I'm not mopping"

Elesis laughed.

-0-

Izuku made sure Elesis spent a good time after the whole debacle of the afternoon, cooking a meal for her the old way (as in not creating it from nothing) and cracking many jokes at his own expense he had felt at ease. He had been expecting Elesis to freak out the moment he had noticed her heaving beside him in his apartment but she took his explanation rather well and even respected his privacy.

Once Elesis had started to nod off through their conversation was that Izuku offered to teleport her to Ara's home, it took some convincing from his part to get her to accept since he wasn't keen on going outside for the rest of the day and didn't want to let her go alone.

Not because she couldn't protect herself (she brought that up) but because he simply worried there might be some lingering side-effects in her body from entering a dimension not meant for her existence.

Besides, he knew personally how deadly the _bloody woman _could be.

A compromise was made, she'd accept being teleported to Ara's home _if _he invited her again to his apartment another time.

Of course Izuku didn't use the same method for Elesis that he used for himself, that would've been beyond stupid.

With Elesis gone, the silence in the apartment became deafening but for Izuku it was _the usual. _He sat on the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table and a mug with hot chocolate in his hands as he stared at the ceiling.

_"Mitsu__ki, I don't know what to do... Izuku wants to be a Hero but he has no quirk, I know it's possible for him to enter a support course but he won't be satisfied with that..."_

_"Inko you should let Izuku do what he wants"_

_"But he'll only get himself injured!"_

_"Yes but there's no job that guarantees his safety with villains out there, at least he's trying to become someone who can change that"_

_"What can **my** quirkless baby do against villains?"_

_"I don't know but I wouldn't worry too much about that, Izuku's one brilliant kid. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way!"_

_Inko sighed deeply "He's still just a kid..."_

_"You should have more faith in your own child, Inko"_

_"I have faith in him, it's just... you know? He's..."_

**_Liar._**

**_You never had faith in me._**

**_..._**

**_But I understand why you didn't... what I never understood was..._**

**_..._**

_"He's **just** Izuku"_

* * *

**_Author's Note: That rounds up chapter 2._**

**_I know some may be wondering why there is a lack of description or naming of known characters but that is because we're seeing the world from Izuku's perspective (kind of). That means that, unless his Quirk is active and giving him the knowledge, he doesn't know about others nor is he actively looking at them besides the first impression._**

**_Also, since Izuku knows Aizawa previously, I felt it was stupid to keep the 'kick someone out' for the QAT. Why? Izuku changed him, just like he has changed those he has interacted with._**

**_After some thought I decided to go on the harem route, kind of. There were no new characters introduced in this chapter._**

**_Thank you for reading, please wait for next chapter ^^._**


End file.
